Outcast
by mirokukidd
Summary: A SasamiJerus romance. Ryoko appears as a hero! Please R&R! This story was also written by strawberrywashuaol.com, kungfujeremyaol.com, sasamimasaki123aol.com, and drako2002123yahoo.com. Chapter 3 in now up, but is in progress.
1. The Outcast

Robert: This story was written by Robert Fugate (Ryoko), Jeremy Esche (Jerus), Phoebe Lenox (Washu), Nikki R. (Sasami), and Carissa Sortman (Ayeka). We do not own any characters except for Jerus. Please read and review, good or bad! Hope you like it. Ryoko: "Just shut up and let them read the stupid thing!" Robert: Ok, Ryoko! Here's the story. *whispers* "P M S!" Ryoko: "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Outlawed  
  
Ayeka opened her beautiful crimson eyes to another perfect morning on earth. It was just like any other day. The sun was shining with a few clouds scattered across the sky. She brushed her hair and got dressed, and as she made it down the stairs. It seemed like something was missing. "Where's Sasami?" she asked Ryoko. "Damned if I know!" Ryoko replied. "Hm... I see someone's got ANOTHER hang over," Ayeka said "you just don't know when to stop!" just then Washu bounded in with a vial in her hand, "TA DA!!" she shouted, "WASHU'S SPECIAL HANG OVER LIQUIFIER!" she said as she thrust it out to Ryoko, "DRINK UP!" She had a large smirk plastered on her face "It really doesn't have any taste!" Ryoko quickly snatched it up and almost gobbled the whole vile. Washu:... Ayeka:... Ryoko:...BATHROOM! ...PEE! ...NOW!" she said as she flared her arms in the air and rushed to the bathroom. Washu laughed, "the only way to get things out of the system, is to flush them out!" Ayeka giggled. "Oh, Washu....have you seen Sasami? She still isn't up yet!" Ayeka asked worriedly. "Let me see...." Washu said as she scratched her red hair. "Hmm...The last time I saw her was.... last night after our little party." she replied. "Oh." Ayeka said, "Well maybe she's still in her room, which is odd because she's usually up early preparing breakfast..." she said as she walked back up stairs. "Sasami!" she yelled as she reached the door, "are you in here??" Ayeka said as she opened Sasami's bedroom door. "Sasami?" Sasami was on her bed and looked as if she had been up almost all night. "Sasami? Are you ok??" Ayeka asked. "Oh! Morning Sister! Sorry I slept in! I don't know what came over me I'm just so exhausted!" Sasami said with a large smile. "What a BEAUTIFUL day!!" Sasami said as she peered out the window. Even though Sasami said that just about every morning, Ayeka noticed something different about Sasami but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Sasami did something happen last night? You sound....different." Ayeka asked. "Hmm? Oh no nothing happened! It just is so beautiful on earth I'm glad Tenchi is letting us stay here!" Sasami replied. Ayeka's eyes softened at the sound of Tenchi's name. He truly was her weak spot. "Yes, Earth has many beautiful things, and every thing seems to be at piece here.... I wish I could be here forever," Ayeka said as she thought about the first day she set eyes on earth. It was so lovely... she thought, just like a deep blue sapphire "Well, I'm glad your ok Sasami! I was beginning to worry that something had happened!" Ayeka said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Come on, lets go make breakfast!" she said as she smiled at her sister.  
  
***** "WHAT!!!" Ayeka screamed with anger in her voice, "THIS CAN'T BE!!" she yelled again. "WHERE IS HE!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!" she shrieked as she ran down the hall towards Jerus' room. "AZAKA! KAMEDAKI! CAPTURE THAT MONSTER!" she yelled at her guardians. She through the door open tears streaming through her eyes, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER!!!" She brought her power forth and shocked him, nearly killing him. "AYEKA!!! STOP!!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!" Tenchi yelled as he grabbed her and stopped the destruction. " I INTEND TO! RELEASE ME, TENCHI!!!" Jerus fell to the ground and hacked up some blood. "WHAT....DID..I..DO!?!" he exclaimed barely able to speak. Washu stomped in, and grabbed him by the throat and cast him down the stairs and out the door. "If you ever come within three feet of Sasami or this house, I will personally kill you!" In the background, he could see the hateful faces of Ayeka, Kiyone, Tenchi, and the others. Jerus gasped for air as he pleaded with them, "You wouldn't do this if Sasami was home." Ayeka stepped up and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Kiyone called out to Ayeka, "Stop. We'll need him alive when we arrest him. "On what charge?" Jerus gasped. Kiyone replied harshly, "On charges of rape of the princess Sasami." Jerus burst out, "Liar!" He pushed to his feet. "Stay down!" Kiyone said as she kicked him yet again. Jerus got up and stepped down the stairway to the road. He stepped down the stairs as he found Kiyone's gun trailed on his back. "Adios," Jerus said as he disappeared. "THAT BASTARD!!!" Ayeka screamed with tears streaming from her eyes, "I'LL KILL HIM!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!" she screamed as Tenchi once again held her back. She soon found it useless to struggle, and then turned instead and cried on Tenchi. She clenched his shirt and repeated between sobbing 'how could he do this?' and 'I'll kill him'.  
  
***** Ayeka wasn't her normal self either, she kept blaming her self. She wouldn't even look at Sasami, or much less let anyone else see her. She would either stay in her room and just gaze out the window, or she would go out into the forest, and at times wouldn't return for days on end. Why...why couldn't I stop it from happening! she thought, It's all my fault...I was supposed to watch over her! I'm hopeless to both Sasami and myself! She cursed herself. "WHY!!!!" she screamed, as birds flew from the trees alerted from the loud sound. "Ayeka!" Tenchi called as he ran to her. Ayeka turned away from him, "leave me alone Tenchi." Tenchi grabbed her wrist, "Ayeka, you can't do this to yourself! You'll die!" Ayeka spun around, "AND I DESERVE IT!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "How! How did this happen Tenchi! How could I take my eyes off her for one second and everything go down hill!?!" "I honestly don't know Ayeka, but things like this happen, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't do!" He locked eyes with her, "And right now you need to forget about the past and be there for your sister, I mean the man she loved was thrown out and-" "HE RAPED HER TENCHI! SHE WOULDN'T DO THIS! HE FORCED HER!!!" she interrupted. "Maybe so..." Tenchi continued, "But Sasami is going through a lot and she needs you to look for comfort, guidance, and understanding. You're her older sister and she looks up to you. You're the only real family she knows. Please Ayeka! She needs you!" he said looking deep into her eyes. "Tenchi..." Ayeka said speechlessly, "I...your right! I-I'm so selfish. I'm sorry!" she said as she cried. Tenchi hugged her and said "don't tell me your sorry tell Sasami." Ayeka nodded as she cried into his shirt. ***  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jerus stood there alone with the wind whipping through his hair. He knew Sasami was pregnant with child ... his child. He also knew he would never see his love or the child ever again. He remembered how he was so awkward around her until they both figured out their true feelings. It was the happiest night of his life. After the passion and pleasure, he had hoped to propose to her. But, then, chains of events happened and now he was here, standing on a cliff far from everything.  
  
After a few weeks, Sasami started acting strange. It was then that Washu scanned her and found out about the child and whose it was. It was then that everything went to hell and he was kicked out  
  
***** Sasami ran into the yard as she felt the pain the others were dealing to Jerus. However, she could do nothing to stop them, for Tenchi's grandpa came up behind her and grabbed her, dragging her away crying. She screamed loudly not knowing if he could hear her. "Jerus I will always love you, no matter what happens." She was them thrown into a room, and the door was locked leaving her to look from the window, of the room. She saw the gun, and just couldn't watch anymore. She dropped to the floor crying. "NOooooooooo, Jerus!!" "I never thought something like this would happen to you, I am sowie Jerus, I am sowie." As the day turned into night Sasami could only wonder what had happened to Jerus. The door opened to the room, and the others walked in. "Sasami everything will be alright now. We took care of it. Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I am not okie, why wouldn't you listen, we were in love." "Sasami you are to young to know what happened, he seduced you into it, he just claimed that he loved you; he didn't mean it." "Yes he did. You don't know; you weren't there. Leave me alone" She threw a rock at them that she found in the room. "GO away!!" the others left, and since that day forth she never was that happy lil smiling girl she was before. Instead she was sad, and prayed everyday that Jerus would return. According to the others, he was dead.  
  
***** After everyone left Sasami's room, Ryoko phased in. "Sammy, It's okay, Jerus is ok. I saw him disappear with my own eyes. I promise I will find him for you. I have a score to settle with him anyway. I promise you." Sasami looked up at Ryoko hopefully. "You will? Thank you, Ryoko." Ryoko and Sasami looked at each other for a while, sharing each others' company, knowing that they would be friends for a long time to come. "I will find him," Ryoko reassured Sasami right before she phased out of the room.  
  
Now where could he be? Ryoko thought to herself. I know that he couldn't have gone far; He still has all of his things at Tenchi's house. I know! I'll get Tenchi to help. I'm sure he'll help Jerus out. Now, to see if I can get into mom's lab and use some of that tracking stuff she uses to find Tenchi every time he tries to run off. She ran into Washu's lab hoping that she could find something she could use. She stumbled across a small console that looked to be a map. Hey! This is one of mom's old tracking devices. She picked up the console and turned it on. Unknown to her, the unplanned activity set off an alarm that Washu was carrying around with her.  
  
***** Washu slammed Sasami's door closed after everyone else had gone. She marched down the stairs and took a seat upon the sofa. Opening her book with rage and disappointment, she began to read, current events racing through her mind as she flipped through the book page after page tearing them ever so slightly. She threw the book down, got up, and walked into the kitchen. ''Jerus, this is the most stupidest thing you have ever done, and this time I can't help you!'' She slammed the plate down, grabbed some bread, mayo, and ham as she began making herself a sandwich. After making her sandwich, she took a seat on her floating cushion and floated outside. Taking bites with rage, teeth slamming into the sandwich and pulling it apart like a beast on a zebra, she thought to herself, I knew that Sasami would make Jerus' life go to the worst. I told Jerus to forget about that Sasami, but nooo! He just wouldn't listen!!!!!!! I can't be---- Washu stopped and dropped her sandwich; her little alarm watch was going off like madness. She got off her cushion and ran into her lab. She froze, seeing Ryoko with her first tracking invention. '' Ryoko!!!!! Put it down now!!!'' She ran up to her and grabbing the tracking device, pulling it away quickly. " I know what you were doing and you're NOT going to. Do you hear me?!?!?! " She walked over to her laser safe, setting the device upon the stool and backing away, the light green lasers shooting from the ceiling to the ground blocking everything for reaching the device. Not even a fly's wing could get through that...  
  
***** Jerus sat by the mailbox and wrote his letter to Sasami:  
  
Dear Sasami,  
  
I am sorry things had to turn out the way they did. I truly miss you and I hope you get this letter. I have sent it with an intergalactic band of mercenaries and am staying way out of the way of anyone from the royal house. If you want to write me back send it to the P.O. Box, 1134 London England, and I'll pick it up there en route to one of my missions.  
  
Love,  
  
Jerus  
  
  
  
He made 3 copies and sent one to the grocery store where Sasami shopped with instructions to the shopkeeper. He was to give the letter to Sasami if she came in. He sent another to the Masaki house, and the last one by email to his own computer, just in case. He then stood up, walked into the field where his cloaked ship was parked, and took off to his next assignment.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Sasami, as she always did, went to the grocery store. Although, on that day, she got more then she had expected. Ryoko had calmed most of her feeling for Jerus, but still there was a pain in her heart, no others could ever dream of. As she went to leave the store a man handed her a letter very quickly and walked of. Sasami looked at the letter, unsure if she should open it. So she put it into her coat pocket and walked home. **** At the house Sasami laid down the letter on her bed, and carefully opened it. When she pulled out the letter and had read the words that were placed on it, she wanted to scream. Scream with joy and happiness. But if she did she knew that the others would hear, and come running maybe even take the letter from her. She sighed and began working on her letter back right away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Jerus,  
  
I am happy to hear that you are still alive. Although Ryoko tried to tell me many times that you were still alive, I was afraid to believe her. I miss you so very much. When can I see u again??...And what kind of missions are u doing?....whatever they are I want to be with you. Come and save me Jerus. I can join whatever you joined too, and then we can live together and be happy.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sasami  
  
  
  
  
  
She hid the letter, and wrote the address on it, placing both hers and Jerus', under her bed, knowing she would have to wait awhile before she would have the change to mail her letter to him. 


	2. Return of the Princess

Chapter 2  
  
As Ryoko watched Washu secure the tracking device, she started to complain. "Washu, don't you realize that she really did love him?" "Ryoko, you just don't know when to quit. She was forced. She would never end up with a guy like him!" Washu said regretfully. Ryoko thought about this for a while and how she could trick Washu into helping. "Well," she reasoned, "don't you want to find him to exact your revenge? I mean, we could leave him out there to get away with what he did." As Washu contemplated this, a strange cloaked man walked into the room. "Ryoko. Come with me," he demanded. Washu's eyes opened wide at the sight of him. "Drako Tunar! Where the hell did you come from?!" "You should know me well enough to know that. We were together long enough. But enough about us. Ryoko, follow me." He walked out of the room as Washu stood there, slack-jawed and eyes wide. Ryoko followed him closely. He led her out to a ship parked out front. "Don't be so worrysome, Ryoko." She stood there, watching him intently. "How do you know Washu, Jerus and me?" He looked hurt by Ryoko's harsh words.  
  
*****  
  
Drako almost seemed confused, himself, as he spoke. "Well, think about this. Washu created you from her own egg cell. She also created Jerus, correct? Well, if she created a female from her female egg cells, how could she have created a male, also?" Ryoko pondered the idea for a second. She suddenly cried, "You and Washu had sex!?" Drako slightly laughed at Ryoko's reaction. "Yes, Ryoko. Jerus is, by natural law, my son. I do not believe that he would rape someone. Much less, someone that he loved. I've also brought someone along that I think you will be very happy to see. He should be in the back, hiding." "I wonder who that could be," she replied sarcastically. She went through the door he had pointed out, and soon found exactly what she was expecting. "Tenchi!" She lept on him and started laughing, "Oh, Tenchi! I knew you cared. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Drako heard the excitement and just laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Jerus pulled the controls back hard, causing the ship to pull up just in time to avoid being shot. "Damn! Who are these guys?!" he exclaimed. The enemy ship fired again as he swept downward. Suddenly, a blast hit the cockpit, causing him to be ejected from the ship. "Hyyaaagggh!!!" he screamed. After crashing through trees, he hit the ground. He immediately passed out. When he awoke, two muscular people were carrying him. They threw him to the ground at a woman's feet.  
  
"We have delivered the bounty, Ayeka," one of the men said. The other man jumped in. "So, if you'd be so kind as to hand over the reward, we shall be on our way." After they recieved the cash, they flew off in their ships. Soon, Jerus passed out again. When he awoke yet again, he found himself unable to move. However, while his body was unable to move, the place he was in was moving at an incredibly fast rate of speed. He looked around and saw Mihoshi and Kiyone standing guard outside. He moaned and called to them. "Where am I?" "You're chained to a wall on the royal family's ship headed for Jurai, where you will be brought before the king and queen to be sentenced." Mihoshi was eating ramen noodles, completely ignoring them. Just then, Ayeka walked in. "Begone! I want to talk to this one." "Don't kill him, Ayeka. Ok?" Kiyone asked. "That will be for Mother and Father to decide. And with that, Kione and Mihoshi left.  
  
*****  
  
"Drako Tunar! Where the hell did you come from?!" She stood there, completly shocked. After all those years of being together and then separated. Finally, she thought her life would turn for the better...and then he showed up once again. She watched him and Ryoko leave her lab. '' Oh boy! This Jerus and Sasami thing is really coming down on me.'' She sighed and took a seat upon her floating cushion. '' Oh well, maybe he'll leave tomorrow...hopefully! ...Now lets continue on Sasami's baby's check up.'' She turn on her computer, going through many files before finally opening --My Computer: Sasami 2--. Hmm..Hmmmm...Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. '' She looks at the baby image on her computer, which she got from the device she secretly put into Sasami's belly.'' Oh! What's this?!?!?!?! '' The image zoomed into the baby's birthmark. '' It can't be.....Tokimi... ''.  
  
*****  
  
'' Well... looks like Washu found out our little secert... '' She grins and watches Washu within her visual.  
  
The chancellor speaks, " Isn't that bad,Lady Tokimi..? "  
  
'' Yes some what ...but won't this be a turn on things..and while everyone is busy worrying about Jerus,Sasami and the baby.. I'll finally be able to get Tenchi.  
  
achancellor-- " Why are you so interested in this Tenchi Masaki,Lady Tokimi..? "  
  
She continues to grin watching Washu flip. " He can create the Light Hawk Wings..and with his help i can take over the universe and also Destroy my two sisters..to where I only have the ultimate powers. "  
  
achancellor-- His screen image messes up slightly. " I don't see why you have to use Tenchi just ask your Sisters, Washu and Tsunami to help you,Lady Tokimi.. "  
  
" No! If Washu or Tsunami find out they could ruin my plans..again.Maybe we should make another clone of Ryoko......." She Grins once more as she and achancellor continue to watch the image if Washu.  
  
*****  
  
Ayeka Glared at Jerus through her magenta eyes and said only a few words. "Why did you do it...How could you do it...." Tears formed in her eyes as she turned away from him. "PLEASE!" she choked trying to hold back her anger and hate. "Because we love each-" "I"M SICK OF HEARING THAT REASON! WHY ELSE?!" Ayeka interupted, "Look, Ayeka, I love Sasami and i could never even think about doing anything that would hurt her family or Sammy herself. I love her with all my soul and being, I'd do anything for her! and my only wish is to be in her warm, soft arms again loveing her. I promise to be with her through thick or thin and to help her with her baby. Please understand, I. Love. Her." Ayeka was speachless, and awe-struckhow can someone so young understand love so well? Ayeka dried her tears and headed towad an intercom in the corner of the room. "Kyione..." "yes?" the voice came through loud and clear, "turn the ship toward the Milky Way sector..." "WHAT?" "Lets go home."  
  
***** 


	3. The Search for the Found

Chapter 3  
  
Sasami was in the kitchen cooking when she thought she heard a big crush sound, coming from outside. She rushed outside, and looked around seeing her sisters, spaceship in the water, which meant that Mihoshi was probably somewhere on the ship. She walked over to the spaceship, not realizing who was actually on that ship. She walked up to her sister. "Sister I am leaving tonight, and you can't stop me. I love Jerus and I will find him my self" with that she immediately ran off into the woods. 


End file.
